


The living are gone, the dead are hungry.

by Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke/pseuds/Heda_hearteyesfor_clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental Chapter:</p><p>When a military experiment goes wrong causing the living to die, and the dead to come to life (in a manner of speaking) Clarke finds herself the leader of a group of survivors making their way across North America in search of safety. In this world there is no room for weakness, to survive, Clarke has to make decisions no teenager should have to make.  Including whether or not to help Lexa, her Uncle Gus and his son Aden who have been struggling to survive on their own. Helping them could jeopardize her fleets chance of survival while leaving them behind would be sentencing them to certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The living are gone, the dead are hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with this 100 FTWD(sorta) AU. i think it would be interesting to see what would happen in a post apocalyptic world when the roles are reversed and Clarke has no room for love in her life when it is her job to keep her people alive whatever it takes.

"Captain, we caught these ones after the explosion that almost took out our scouts" Shaun announced from behind Clarke. His tone was impatient and he made no attempt to hide his displeasure at their presence. He was a burly man with no social skills whatsoever, but he had been loyal to her father and she trusted his judgment. Most of the time.

Clarke ignored him and stepped forward examining the three people before her. There was something about the girl. Something familiar.

She was tall and thin, her soft hair falling in wavy tendrils down the side of one shoulder. She looked weary of their presence but she swallowed, set her jaw and met Clarke's eyes with her own steely blue ones. There was something about her eyes….Clarke had seen them before. She knew it. Clarke found herself unable to look away as she was struck with a sadness that extended beyond this world. Those soft eyes bore deep into her soul and tugged at something that seemed long forgotten.

Clarke's breath caught in her chest and she realized she had been staring. She blinked and cleared her throat, tearing her eyes from the girls. She looked at her tattered clothes black with scorch marks, there was a burn running the length of her arm and ash covering her hands and smudged across her nose and cheek.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the ash covered girl then her eyes grew in shock.

"You're the one who almost burned my men alive!" Clarke accused the girl standing before her.

"You're the one who sent them there to attack us." She replied without hesitation.

Clarke had to admit, she admired her nerve.

"We thought you were some of them." Shaun shrugged unapologetically.

"We wouldn't have wasted the energy and effort if we had known you weren't."

The girl looked between Clarke and Shaun, clearly confused at his statement.

"We've been seeing more as we've approached the city." She finished.

"More what? More of those… people?" The girl asked.

Clarke turned her attention to the man standing a few feet to her left. He was easily two feet taller than her and the tattered bloody shirt he was wearing did little to hide his muscular form. She needed to know what these people knew. Maybe they would be helpful she thought.

"Who are you and what do you know?" she asked.

"My name is Gustus. This is my son, Aden" He answered as he laid a large hand on the shoulder of the boy next to him.

Clarke looked down at Aden, he was thin with a mess of dirty blonde hair and light spackling of freckles across his nose. He was a boy no older than 12 or 13 and looked simply too small standing next to the rugged giant that was Gustus. Clarke looked sadly at him. He wouldn't last, not for long.

"S'up" Aden nodded his head in acknowledgment giving Clarke an impish grin before extending his hand out to her.

"S'up" She repeated holding out her own hand. He gave her hand an enthusiastic shake, smiling even broader. Clarke returned his goofy grin with a small sad smile of her own. Her dad would have loved Aden.

"And this is Alexandra, my niece" Gustus continued wrapping his other arm around the girls shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

She rolled her eyes and softly pushed away from him huffing.

"Only my Uncle calls me Alexandra" She said as she shot him an exasperated look. She tucked her hair behind her ear and extended a hand to Clarke.

"You can call me Lexa" she said softly, giving Clarke a shy smile.

Clarke swallowed as she avoided Lexa's eyes. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders and reached out to clasp Lexa's hand. Their hands made contact and a warm tingly feeling shot through Clarke's arm up to her chest and began spreading through her body.

She let out a small gasp and immediately dropped Lexa's hand. Lexa's eyes widened in surprise and Clarke wondered if she felt it too. Clarke swallowed again and regained her composure.

"My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin." She gave a curt nod to Lexa then turned her attention to Gustus once more, trying to push what just happened out of her thoughts.

"How did you come by this place?" She gestured to their surroundings. They were in standing amongst a mass of abandoned cars and trucks in a parking lot outside a sports stadium.

"We are all that's left." Gustus sighed.

"Three days ago we were packing our stuff to get out when the sirens sounded and shorty after… the missiles hit. We managed to find cover and waited it out." He looked away and spoke in a flat even tone.

"We thought it was over when the dust started to settle, then they came. They…"

He paused and looked into Clarke's eyes debating whether or not to tell her something. Clarke didn't look away. She knew he must have been through a lot, and didn't press him to continue. They stood in silence for a moment when finally Gustus made up his mind and let out a breath. He continued in a deep voice barely above a whisper.

"They attacked us and.. and got to my wife before I could stop them. We've been fighting for our lives since then. We were pushing East when our truck broke down. We came here looking for another vehicle" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder gesturing to a building behind him. Then as an afterthought he glanced around at them glaring in defiance as if daring them to try and stop him.

Clarke remained silent as he finished his story.

"My dad's had to kill like 50 of them." Aden burst out from besides Gustus "I've stopped like 20 and you shoulda seen Lexa! She killed 10 at once when she-"

"Aden! Shut. it." Lexa hushed him with a cold look and continued

"They don't care about all the people we've killed"

"They aren't people." Clarke said darkly. Lexa turned to face Clarke, her eyes were haunted with the deaths of those they had encountered.

"Not anymore" Clarke continued addressing Lexa and hoping to relieve some of the guilt Lexa carried. Lexa crossed her arms over her chest as if hugging herself and looked away without a word.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Clarke said, looking up at Gustus.

"And that was a good plan, but there's nothing for you there. We've come from the East. We've passed nothing but the dead or dying and the abandoned ruins of cities." Clarke finished with a quick glance toward Lexa. Her eyebrows knit as she listened to Clarke then she glanced up with concern at her uncle.

"We're camping here for the night. You're welcome to join us" Clarke spoke to Gustus but she found herself seeking Lexa's eyes. Clarke knew Gustus would listen to her.

"Uncle Gus, we should listen to her..." She spoke in a soft assuring tone laying a hang on his arm.

Gustus ruffled Aden's hair in consideration but remained silent. He looked to Lexa then down at Clarke his eyes searching hers for some sort of answer. They were intense and just as deep as Lexa's though they lacked the warmth of hers. Clarke had no doubt that he was wondering how a girl as young and small as herself could possibly help them, could keep his family safe. And the truth was, Clarke wasn't sure she could.

She held his gaze then looked pointedly to Aden and Lexa on either side of him, asking him to see what she saw. Gustus looked better than either of the kids by far. Aden's shirt was tattered and stained. His lip was busted, there were cuts along his arms and dried blood cakes his left shoe.

Lexa looked only mildly disheveled. He clothes seemed mostly intact, but the shadows below her eyes were clearly from a few nights of lost sleep. Clarke wondered when the last time they had gotten a decent meal and a good nights sleep. She didn't know how they survived this long, but she knew they wouldn't survive much longer on their own.

Clarke glanced around the parking lot then to the arena. They were going to camp in there for the night. There was still hours before the sun set. She gave Gustus a small nod and a reassuring smile as if to say. Watch this

Clarke turned and walked the 10 yards distance between them and her people, most of whom had been standing silently at parade rest watching the exchange from afar.

"Listen up!" Clarke spoke in a sharp tone and every one snapped to attention.

"We camp here for the night. The arena is as good a spot as we'll find."

"Blakes!" Clarke turned and addressed two people in the front..

A young man and a girl Clarkes age turned their heads to face her.

"Take the quads and secure the inside. Nothing living, nothing dead." Clarke told them.

"Captian!" they said in unison as they saluted her.

"Let's go O" The man said as he playfully nudged the younger girl and she smiled.

"Race you Bell" she taunted, and together they took off towards the caravan of vehicles from where they had approached.

"Miller" Clarke spoke again

"Captain." A tall boy in the front spoke up.

"Take Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there" Miller laughed as she nodded at two boys. One of whom was stacking books on the others head while he attempted to balance on one leg.

"And secure the perimeter. Traps, triggers, alarms. Everything. The arena is huge so there's probably lots of exits and entrances. I want them all covered, with evac plans for everyone." Clarke poked him in the chest as she said her last word.

Miller's smile faded to be replaced by a grimace.

"Yes, Captain" he muttered and turned to carry out her orders.

"Jasper! Monty! You're with me. Lets go"

He approached the boys who were too preoccupied to notice him. He grabbed the aviator goggles Jasper was wearing pulling them back then letting go. With a satisfying snap they smacked Jasper in the face and Monty almost fell over laughing.

"OW!" Jasper called out covering his face in his hands as the books clattered to the ground around him.

Clarke held back a smile as she heard the snap of the goggles hitting her friend in the face and Miller asked exasperated.

"How did I get stuck with you?! And you" He addressed Monty.

"Why do you encourage him?"

Clarke took one last look at Jasper bent over with his head in his hands and Monty's bashful grin before she turned to the rest of the crew and began calling out more orders.

Group by group her crew spread out. Some sent to gather supplies, others to help clear the arena and prepare to make camp. Soon only one girl was left standing before Clarke. She blew a huge bubble as she fiddling with a metal charm on her necklace.

"Reyes" Clarke inclined her head.

Reyes popped her bubble and raised an eyebrow at Clarke looking amused. She sauntered up to Clarke and touched a greasy wrench to her forehead in mock salute.

"Yes Captain?" she smirked giving Clarke a teasing look.

"Not now Raven." Clarke sighed.

"Laten then?" Raven asked in a hopeful tone.

Clarke roller her eyes

"Follow me." she sighed and turned to walk back to Gustus and his family.

"Yes ma'am" Raven smiled wider as she watched Clarke walking away.

"Definitely later" She muttered, her eyes following Clarkes movements.

Clarke came to a stop next to Anya and Shaun, whom stood there tapping his foot impatiently.

"That was… impressive" Gustus remarked.

"Yeah, well it's how we survive out here" Clarke stated.

"Gustus this is Raven Reyes, she's our mechanic and the reason we've even made it this far"

If he was surprised at the new information, he didn't show it. He held out his hand and said in a gruff voice.

"Nice to meet you Raven"

A huge grin spread over her face as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gus, I am a huge fan of your work"

He looked at her puzzled, then to Clarke.

"Anya! Did you tell everyone?" Clarke asked irritated. Anya shot Raven a dirty look and muttered.

"Just Raven."

Clarke rubbed her eyes, but decided to deal with that later.

"Anyways this is Lexa and Aden, They're with Gustus and I-" Clarke stopped speaking as she was roughly pushed aside.

"Hey Lexa, my names Raven, but you can call me any time you want" She gave Lexa a wink and held out her hand. But before Lexa could shake it Clarke stepped between them shoving Raven's outstretched hand so that it was extended toward Aden instead.

Aden eagerly grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously and spoke.

"Nice to meet you. Can I just call you 'Any time' for short?"

Raven laughed and shook his hand.

"I like you kid, but don't push it"

"I'm glad you get along so well. You're going to show him around the fleet and help set up a place for them to stay tonight" Clarke said as she looked to Gustus for approval. For the first time he smiled, it was a good natured smile and reassured Clarke that maybe she was doing the right thing.

"Oh so they're staying?" Raven smiled and immediately turned and spoke to Lexa.

"Don't worry you can bunk with me. I've got a sweet set up. You'll love it"

Anger bubbled inside Clarke burning her insides.

"Move it Reyes" Clarke growled as she placed a hand on Ravens back and shoved her toward the arena.

"Sheesh. I was just being hospitable Griffin. Cool your jets." She put an arm around Aden's shoulder and pulled him along beside her.

"Come on kid, I bet we could find some walkers with better manners" Aden waved good bye to his dad and turned happily to Raven, bombarding her with questions.

Gustus watched as they disappeared amongst the caravan of vehicles together.

"He'll be ok" Clarke assured him. She crossed her arms as she too watched their progress.

"Oh I wasn't worried about him" Gustus chuckles slightly.

"I'm more worried about your mechanic"

"Yeah... me too." Clarke shook her head.

"So you'll stay?" Clarke asked,

"For the night" Shaun cut in.

He had been so quiet Clarke had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, for the night" Gustus agreed looking up at walls of the arena.

"Ok, it's settled. Anya, take Lexa to Wells please. She needs to treat that burn he should know what to do"

Clarke cast a quick glance at Lexa, giving her a nod to reassure her it was ok.

"See ya Uncle Gus" Lexa said as stood on her tip toes. Gustus leaned sideways for her to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She whispered something in his ear that Clarke didn't catch, as she squeezed his arm. She turned and looked at Clarke once more. Clarke didn't miss the moistness in her eyes as she turned and spoke to Anya.

"After you"

Anya looked at Clarke and nodded.

"See you for dinner."

"Right. Dinner." Clarke repeated distractedly.

Anya and Lexa too departed their company and made their way to the medical truck. Gustus spoke pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Clarke." Once alone, Clarke realized just how much he had been holding it together for Aden and Lexa.

"Let's take a walk? We have a lot to talk about." Clarke turned to Shaun.

"Make sure everything is handled and we're in the arena before nightfall."

Shaun gave Gustus a mistrustful look and opened his mouth to argue.

"That's an order" Clarke said with more force.

Shaun shot one last look at Gustus then saluted Clarke.

"Captain" and he turned and hurried off to the arena leaving Clarke and Gustus alone in the parking lot.


End file.
